Axel makes popcorn
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: Axel attempts to make popcorn, it does not turn out as expected.
1. Chapter 1

Axel makes popcorn

I own no one here, this will be a series of mini stories about Axel , friends, and some OC.

Axel was hungry, they wanted to make something easy and quick. . He knew it was movie night for Roxas and Xion. That made him want to surprise them. Looking around the kitchen they found a bag of popcorn kernels. That gave him the idea to make them some popcorn.

"How bad could this be?" Axel spoke.

Getting out a pan, he put some oil in, and turned on the burner. Thinking it would cook faster he put a lid on it and walked away. A few minunes later there was an awful stench, and the popcorn was now black. Dumping it into a bowl, he set it down before Roxas.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Popcorn." Was the reply.

"I am not eating that." Roxas huffed wrinkling his nose.

""This is a little crunchy." Xion said after biting a piece.

"let me go fix that." Axel offered, grabbing the bowl away.

Back in the kitchen Axel melted some butter, and poured it on the popcorn. Then they added a pinch of salt. They brought it back and Demyx had joined the other two. Axel set the bowl down and watched as Demyx grabbed a handful.

"This tastes like buttered charcoal!" He called running off to get the taste out of his mouth.

"So how about some ice cream then?" Axel offered.

At that moment, Xaldin walked into the kitchen, and noticed a pan with scorched on oil in it. At least it was better, than what happened last time. He then made a note, to not let Axel make popcorn ever again.

The end .


	2. Waffles

waffles

Axel was bored and hungry,however no one else was awake,other than Roxas. Last time their guest was there, they had made the most wonderful pancakes, and they found a waffle maker. They thought she might know how to use it, and decided kidnapping them was the best option.

"I know." He thought. "Hey Roxas, we are going to go kidnap our favorite pancake maker."

"No! " Growled Roxas. "Remember what happened last time we did that?"

"We will do it for the waffles!" Axel said grabbing his arm.

Soon enough , they opened a portal, lo and behold their person of interest, was hanging with Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"You are coming with us." Axel shouted grabbing her one.

"Let go of me!" Invader shouted.

"We need you." Axel protested.

Sora and Riku noticed, summing their weapons and advancing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Riku hissed.

"We need them for waffles." Roxas spoke up.

"Waffles? what are those?" Asked Sora.

"Join us and find out." Axel mused.

"You are kidnapping her for waffles?" Kairi sighed with a face palm.

"Do you have any idea what happened the last time." Invader huffed. "I made pancakes, and got stuck there for a week."

"They must be good then, have fun." Teased Riku.

"You cant be serious." Invader glowered.

"I want to come with them." Sora cheered excited.

"Fine we are all going." Kairi suggested. "Just in case there is trouble."

Upon arriveing Invader was shoved into the kitchen area. Soon enough the scent of waffles filled the air. Then came the sound of many feet, Xaldin was the first into the kitchen.

"What are those?" He questioned pointing to the waffle maker.

"Waffles have some." Invader answered.

With that Xaldin stole a few and took off to the dining area. Eventuality everyone except the superior was eating waffles. They finally wandered in wondering why things were so quiet as of late.

"Hey just in time." Invader offered, setting a stack of waffles in front of them.

Xemnas took one bite, then got a certain gleam to his eyes.

"Say mind if you stay for a while again?" He mused.

Before they could do anything she was racing for the nearest exit, with most of the organization following. No way they were gonna spend even more time with them.

"So do we help them?" Kairi Questioned.

"Nah." Said Riku. "Besides,l have not done payback for what she did to my hair."

"Oh that." Giggled Sora. "Admit it you looked cute."

"What did she do?" Kairi asked.

"She braided my hair, and put a lot of sparkly ribbons in it." Riku huffed.

"Help me." Invader yelled as shots from Xibgars gun rang out.

"What are they doing!" Yelped Sora.

"Nothing sort of trying to dart gun her." Riku calmly spoke.

"Man he is a lousey...OW" Sora shreiked, then fell to the ground.

"I got...oh." Xigbar called walking in.

"Yay we ...got Sora..." Demyx half cheered.

"I have her." Called Saix walking in, holding invader tightly.

"Let go of me." Invader yelled.

'What about him?" Kairi asked.

"He can sleep it off." Vexen answered entering the room. "Lexaeus, will you please take him to the lab."

"Have fun." Riku called at Invader, as he left with Kairi.

The end.


End file.
